Me Without You
by Hafous
Summary: What would a jealous Ed be like! read and find out, then be amazing and leave a review :D
1. Part One

**.:Me Without You:.**

**Part one  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; if I did it would turn into a Romance kinda thing and it wouldn't the same amazing thrilling Anime that we all LOVE so much x3

Author Note:

Why not try writing a jealous Ed? _I thought the other day_.

And here you go another one shot for you lovebale readers to enjoy, the name is a song by (Ashley Tisdale) that I love so much ^^

Don't forget to leave a review !

* * *

Rays of orange light managed to made their way inside the room on the second floor of the Rockbell residence, Winry's bedroom, indicating the end of another long day, the sunset was a mix of orange and red, Winry blinked twice admiring the beautiful sight in front of her eyes, night was soon to fall down.

Winry walked across her room floor, her eyes darted to the clock that was placed on her night stand, it read 6 o'clock.

Winry took a deep breath then sighed heavily; nervousness could be seen in all of her actions clearly.

"I should get ready now, he said that he was going to pick me up at 7." the blue eyed blonde spoke out her words to no one, only the walls of her rooms could nod in agreement.

She walked swiftly to the door of her closet, pulled out a black dress, placing it carefully on her bed, then she sat on the comfortable chair of her dresser, brushing her silk blonde hair, then pulling it up in a lose yet elegant bun, some lose blonde locks escaped from her bun, framing her face from both sides, making her look even more breath taking.

Her hands worked their magic, applying a little make-up upon her delicate features, her lips shined with a cherry color, her eyes had a smokey look, but it still looked natural somehow.

Winry stood up and slid the silk over her entire form, it hung on her curve like a glove, beautiful, perfect, shimmering glove.

Winry then turned around so she was now facing her tall mirror, she then smirked at her sight, her milky white, flawless, back exposed to her waiting eyes.

Her gaze followed the line of her spine and she grinned at the sight, again.

She twirled around and smoothed her hands over the fabric. It felt like she was moving her gingers in butter, the length of her dress was also fantastic, it was enough to cover her feet, but not enough to be dragging three inches on the floor.

Winry then grabbed her high heels- that she rarely wearied- and slid her slim feet in them, making her even taller, her dress looking even more, well, hotter!

Winry loved the way she looked very much, cause after all she wanted to impress someone, to make him even regret setting an eye on her!

Winry made her way down the stairs, her heels making a click sound every time she planted one of her foot on the wooden steps, stealing all attention into her direction, everyone was now looking at her, the expressions that were blasted on their faces were priceless, Pinako was looking at her with the most loving eyes ever, some tears managed to leak from the side of her wrinkled eyes, Winry walked down fast and hugged her Granny tight, trying to surpass the urge of shedding tears along with her, she didn't want to ruin her make up after all, "You look just like your mother, simply beautiful" Pinako said as she hugged her only granddaughter tighter.

Winry's eyes then darted to Al's metallic face, it may seem emotionless to anyone else, but to her it held so much care, adoring, admiration, and brotherly love "You look great Winry." Al's metallic voice send Winry's heart to an edge, making her glow even more from the inside out, she walked to him and circled as much as she could of his metallic form with her arms, a form of compaction the two came to share so often, "Thank you Al, Granny" Winry spoke, her voice was overwhelmed with happiness.

Finally her eyes fixed them self solidly on _him._

He was looking the other way, pretending that he didn't see her, but she knew very well that he did gasp at her emerging form from down the stairs, he was a taken by surprise, his eyes was wide open at her sight, yet he acted as if it didn't matter to him at all, that she was dressed so lovely, to go out to a party she was invited to the other day, by another guy, someone that obviously wasn't _him._

Winry always cared about Ed, okay she always loved him, deeply.

But he on the other hand, wasn't showing any sign of affection, last time when he had another visit of his, after his auto-mail was busted to no end, she tried kissing him only, for him to play dump, and ignore her like something never happened, then left the next morning without even saying goodbye to her!

She cried, cursed Edward to no end, he totally broke her heart to millions of pieces and simply ignored his deed, she dreamt about him every night, only for him to repeat the same heart breaking act, which irate her to no end, she wanted to love him from the bottom of her heart, yet he simply ignored her, shoving her feelings in her face.

Was she just suppose to wait for the jerk to accept her feelings back, to weep every night soundlessly after her lost feelings?

Like hell she wouldn't, she would fight him, she would open his eyes, she knew deep inside that he did actually care about her, cause she did glimpse the hint of fire that was burning in his eyes when their lips were just inches apart, but he simply choice to ignore what his body and heart wanted, and walked away like a coward, leaving her world to crumble apart without his presence to color it with his golden color.

She would move on, she would try to find another guy to color her life, even if it wasn't a golden color, even if it appeared fade compared to his, she would try her best to be happy on her own even if she knew deep inside that she couldn't stay away from him, but she would at least try her best.

"you know Ed, you could at least compliment me," Winry tried her best to sound casual, she wanted him to regret not paying attention to her before, she wanted him to fall down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, she was far too consumed in every thing that was him, drowning in every smirk played on his irresistible lips, but she was too dense to notice his domination on every cell of her being "Because I know I do look good, at least for tonight."

Ed let out a chuckle that he tired to surpass down his throat, he tried his best to hide the bad temper he was currently in, his blood was boiling inside his vines, his body was on fire, and he just wanted to kill whom ever dared to set an eye on _his_ Winry, yes _his_.

He loved her whole heartedly, but he just couldn't tell her the truth, he wanted to spare her the pain that he was enduring on his own, every single time he had to leave her, he would sneak to her room at dawn, when he was so sure that she was deeply asleep, he then would lean closer to her unconscious form, watching her sleepy face as her chest heaved up and down, her lips a little parted inviting him, yet he always placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, whispered love into her ears, watching as her lips curled into a little smile, and then left her with no goodbye.

But now she dared to go out on a date with another guy!

He felt rage take over his body as he heard her melody like voice invading his angry state; _You look like so damn beautiful and breathtaking_! Though Ed to him self, as if he could tell her such a thing.

He then jerked his body up, took one stride forward, so his face now was only inches away from her so shimmering one, his hot breath tickling her lips, making her shiver in delight, _if he just would lean a little closer, _though Winry disparately in her fogged up mind, her back arching so to escape this proximity.

"What a poor guy really," Ed breathed his words on her lips, making her blush madly "If he just knew what he was getting him self into, he would sure run for it!" and as Ed finished his sentence Winry's wrench was already flying in mid air, Ed's head it's poor target, Ed winced at the hard contact, and leaned forward, his hands holding his throbbing head, pressing lightly to lessen the pain.

"You already made my point very clear, mechanic freak!" Ed snapped in her face, making her ever redder, even her eyes were seeing red by now.

"You're such a jerk that am not gonna waste my time over you, am gonna have loads of fun tonight and you obviously wouldn't!" she spat her words with venom leaking and dropping from her lips.

A soft knock on the wooden door was heard, interrupting the heated fight that was rising between the two blondes.

"It must be Brayden!" Winry squealed like a three years old as she forget that she was in the middle of beating the shit out of Ed, then she held the him of dress and walked fast till she was standing in front of the door, she yanked it open to reveal a very young handsome man.

Winry's eyes laid on the man standing right on front of her eyes, his lips was like sweet berries, his cologne was strong that the smell hit her hard, his eyes were forest green, big and daring, his frame was firm and perfectly fit, his hair was wavy chocolate brown "Good evening Winry," his husky voice made Winry snap out of her daze, she had to admit that he was attractive, yet not as a certain jerk she knew, not by a chance.

Brayden then beaked his head inside her house "Good evening" his words greeting every one that was inside the room, which made Ed clench his hands, curling them into fists beside his shaking frame, he just meet the guy and he wanted to take his inside out!

Ed just simply hated, and was deeply disgusted with the man, he made his guts twist hard, he just wanted to lung at the man and rip his head off, and it may yet not be enough to satisfy him.

"I'll have her home by 12 don't worry" Brayden words were mostly meant for Ed, cause his facial expression that he was greeting Brayden with told him not to mess with Winry, or he would simply kill him.

Winry then locked her hand with Brayden's and shoved him out side "come on, we don't want to be late Brayden!" she urged him outside as she closed the door behind her.

Ed's hand then made contact with the wall beside him, leaving a very large dent where it hit it hard, his teeth were clenched hard, words choking in his throat, a vine throbbing in his forehead, he then took o look around him, making who ever meet his gaze swallow his words in fear.

Ed took a couple of hard strides till he reached the hanger beside the door, he yanked his infamous red coat and walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Pinako looked at Al's directly, a very big smirk playing on her lips, Al just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

* * *

So... how was is it?

I just loved Ed all mad and shaking x3

review if you wanna know what happened :D


	2. Part Two

**.:Me Without You:.**

**Part Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; if I did it would turn into a Romance kinda thing and it wouldn't the same amazing thrilling Anime that we all LOVE so much x3

Author Note:

Here you go the second part of the story that so many seemed to like and enjoy, which made me feel so happy :D

Don't forget to leave a review, and if you liked this story check out my other one (For Ever And Always) if you want ^^

* * *

Ed shoved his black dirty boot in the dirt that was covering the path that he had been circling for at least a good long 3 hours, that seemed an eternity in his furious mind, his eyes firing daggers at anyone who entered the big hall that the party was being held in at that moment, as if they were responsible for the fact that Winry was now in the arms of another man beside him, and that they might be dancing together right now, another man's hand tightening around Winry's tiny waist, bringing her closer to his body, Ed let out a very loud and animalistic growl at the mental image he just dared to imagine, his whole body trembled in disgust at the mere fact of that man even breathing on Winry's white milky skin.

Ed's mind was now set on red fire, one of those hot exploding fires that Roy could sparkle in a flick of his fingers, thinking about going inside and yanking her from between that bastards like octopus hands, taking her home and never allowing her from leaving his sight anymore.

But then again was he really capable of such an act, he will have to leave in a matter of counted days, and she will be left here abandoned again, alone, and she will want someone's touch to warm her life up, and he wouldn't be able to be that man; maybe after all this Baryden -or what ever his name was – is a good man after all, maybe he's gonna be able to give Winry the happiness that he knew very damn well that he couldn't give her, not that he didn't want to, but life has a way of taking everything Ed loved from right under his nose.

But then again, he couldn't bare the thought of coming back one day to finding that Winry had fallen in love with someone beside him, that day would may even be worst than the day he and Al had tried to transmute their mother, and that was by far the worst day Ed had ever gone through.

"When is this damn party going to fuckin' end?" snarled Ed from between his gritted teeth, the sound of music that flowed from the part hall evolving his furious shouts in it's loudness.

Then Ed suddenly heard her voice.

Ed's head inched slowly to the side when her soothing voice reached his ears, it was soft and barely audible, but he could recognize her voice amongst a whole crowed from very far a way, after all he loved her deeply that such a thing was nothing in fact, Ed's eyes softened at the sight of Winry emerging from the party hall, he simply stared at her.

Ed's throat was suddenly dry and his chest was tightening slightly, Winry looked dazzling as she walked towards him – actually in his direction- hugging her shawl closer to her shoulder as to prevent the night breeze from invading her exposed white milky skin, her hair was still lift in the same elegant bun that she had left with, her cheeks were flushed a peachy shade, her lips were a cherry color and she just looked graceful and lovely, looking prettier than when she had left earlier that night, if that was even possible.

Then Ed's eyes slid over to the man walking at her side, he was grinning stupidly while his hands was locked with Winry's, his body leaning closer to Winry's frame, _way closer_, thought Ed to his crazy like mind state that he was currently in.

Ed quickly ripped his eyes away from the two, afraid that he might just accidentally use alchemy and give that guy a permanent handicap, if not kill the guy.

Ed's body suddenly hid himself behind a wall, pushing his frame further more into the darkness of the ally that he just hid in as if the darkness was able to consume him along with his aching heart, afraid that he might get caught by the two, he just didn't want to ruin Winry's chances and he certainly didn't want to sound so desperate by stalking Winry and staying here, watching out for her for nearly 3 hours, he just didn't want for his eyes to meet with her blue ones.

Winry and Braydan passed from beside the narrow ally that Ed was currently hiding in, not even glancing at their sides as they passed him, Winry's happy giggle killing Ed slowly, a snarl escaped his lungs as they passed by him, arms locked and very much happy.

Ed reasoned with his inner mind, wanting to just go home and leave the exact next day without even telling that cheating blond goodbye, not that she was cheating on him, but it just felt as if she really was, in Ed's hurt eyes.

But then he could also follow her soundlessly, without her ever realizing it, after all he was a state alchemist and that was a piece of cake for him, he would follow her just to make sure that bast-irr man wouldn't lay a finger on her, simply to just to watch out for her.

And so Ed without even making a squeaking sound as he pressed his metal limp on the ground, followed the two as they made their way to river bank, Ed's eye brows pulled together as he frowned, _she took him to our favorite place_, though Ed as he was trying to set the back of that man on fire, oh God, he just wished he was able to set him on fire with just a snap of his fingers, that colonel bastard was sure lucky.

Their walking pace ceased to a stop, as they stood right beside the river bank holding hands, Braydan face somehow was inches away from Winry's and that was all it took to send Ed to his end.

His world crumbled around him, bringing him down with it's falling pieces, his ribcage tightening so hard while clutching his lungs along with it sucking all air dry from his body, he felt like a million daggers had just pierced through his heart, again and again making the pain unimaginable.

Ed jerked his head in a hast, not wanting to even catch a glimpse of what was about to happen, his mind refusing to cause more anguish to his heart, the agony he felt was already unbearable.

_Slam._

Winry had just slammed the guy who tired to plant a kiss on her lips with her beloved wrench, she didn't want to whack him though, in fact she wanted him to kiss her, as to seal this great night that they had shared, every thing was perfect, or that was what Winry tried to convince her self with.

The fact that Ed's face had popped in her mind during her supposedly perfect date was so clear in her mind, she was thinking about him all night long, cursing him for not complimenting her, for not preventing her from going out with another guy, from not yanking her hand and stealing her away from that boring company compared to his, in fact she kept stealing glances at the hall big fancy door every minute and the other wishing that he would spring in his red coat, and steal her away to a place of their own.

But she was the one who wanted this, to move on, walk forward, try to find happiness on her own, but she realized that without Ed the word happiness didn't have a meaning for her in the first place, cause after all he was her everything, her entire revolving world.

And now she just slapped an honest man hard with her wrench because of her own selfishness, she just hated her self, and wished for a whole in the ground to open widely and swallow her in one gulp.

Her entire body started shaking hard, hot tears staining her beautiful features, her hands bringing her shawl even closer to her bare shoulders and back, with a cold whiff of air passing beside her skin, making her shiver slightly as if adding more onto her own agony.

Her mind was blank as she dared to look at the man standing right in front of her ashamed self, his expression was puzzled as his hands traveled towards her, shortening the small space between their bodies, as if he wanted to bring her near him, to comfort the freaking her.

She cursed her self even more, _How could I ever look this man in the eyes again_?

_I just whacked him with my wrench and he wants to comfort me with his embrace._

His embrace that wouldn't bring any warmth into her quivering body, her body that only got soothed by Ed's tight embrace and caressing.

Before his hand was able to make a slight contact with her shivering one, Winry jerked away while her legs sprang them self carrying her away from the surprised man, standing their confusion blasted on his handsome features.

Her legs ran underneath her, not that she was controlling them, they did what they wanted to as if they had a mind on their own, the cold breeze making contact with her tear stained face, sending chill down her spine, while a strangled sob escaped her panting lips.

And before she was able to run any further Winry was spun around, her body was propelled in a half-circle and lobbed into a very warm chest and intoxicating smell.

She hung to the thing even though her fuzzy mind state had no idea what was it, her arms were folded between her body and unbelievable warmth spread into her shivering limps.

Winry pressed her face into the warmth and inhaled in deeply.

Heady, masculine, scents assaulted her nose and found that she had liked this more that anything else.

"Shh" Winry heard whomever was hugging her tightly as she swallowed and realized that she recognized this particular voice, this tone, she figured out the owner of the limbs that were encircling her from both side "Everything is gonna be just fine, am here for you."

"O-okay," Winry muttered, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of him, so close, his touch soothing her freaking mind, making her feel somehow peaceful.

Ed's arms hugged her even tighter and Winry melted into his embrace immediately, she felt so warm.

Ed then broke their intimate position only to take off his infamous red coat and warp it carefully around Winry's cold body, she just accepted the warmth that invaded her entire skin, clutching her fingers around the material of the coat, bringing it even closer to her self, inhaling his scents that lingered on the fabric, not wanting to exhale anytime soon.

They walked side by side beside the river bank, the moon reflecting it's light on the surface, making the most heart taking shape on the water surface, not that neither of them was in any condition to notice or admire the beauty of such a full moon night, too occupied by the other, both stealing glances at each other.

Winry's lips parted several time, only for small buff of air escaping her lips each time, _she wanted to ask him what he was doing here?_

_How did he know that she needed him?_

_Did he see what had just happened? _

But she was afraid to ruin the peaceful soothing atmosphere that engulfed the tow in it's embrace.

Ed would also swallow his words down his throat, not wanting to disturb the woman that was pacing gracefully beside him, _he wanted to know why did she slap him with her wrench?_

_If she enjoyed her self whit that bast-rr man?_

Suddenly the two blondes stopped walking at the same time, golden meeting ocean blue to speak so much.

A smile crept on Winry's features beautifying her face even more, as a smirk splattered it self on Ed's features making his golden eyes glow in the silver moon light.

Without words leaving their curled lips, their eyes speaking volumes instead, Ed's hands traveled up Winry's face, tugging a lose lock of blonde hair behind her ear, Winry leaned her face to towards his touch, wanting the contact to last longer, more that it was supposed to.

Winry's hands started to ache as they hung lousily beside her, wanting no more than to touch him, to run her hands over his entire body, stealing his warmth away.

As Ed's face inched towards hers, his breathing fasting as he got closer and closer to Winry's cherry lips, while her heart was hammering inside if her ribcage, as she parted her lips in anticipation, the suspense sucking her dry.

Then in a swift move, in less than a heart beat Ed's soft warm lips was pressed against Winry's waiting ones.

Winry would've swore that her heart stopped beating, only it didn't really.

And as nice and sweet as this mere touch of lips were, it wasn't near enough, for both of them, after all they had been surpassing this feelings for god knows how much now!

so Winry placed her slim arms around Ed's neck, it felt a little strange as his skin moved under her touch, so much warmth swept through her as she pressed her body even closer to his as he pulled her into his embrace even more, securing her tiny waist between his arms.

Winry then couldn't wait for him to press his lips on hers again, so she without even thinking shoved her mouth against his, gripping his neck tighter with her slim arms.

Ed kissed Winry back immediately, wanting to taste her soft sweet lips, to explore her mouth with his tongue and savor every flavor.

Their lips fused together in a hot, fierce, wild and passionate kiss, Winry then caught Ed's lower lip between her pearl teeth as she heard a wild husky growl escaping from Ed's throat, shaking her along with him.

Ed's metal hand let lose around Winry's waist as he brought it up and trapped Winry's face with it while his flesh one remained on Winry's waist squashing her body into his even further more, sending shivers of pleasure all over Winry's body as she moaned his name in her breathless voice.

They both feasted on the other hot wet warm lips, as they gasped for air, Ed's hot breath mingled with Winry's.

The moon was placed their in the starlit sky, witnessing such a passion being displayed on the side of the river bank that witnessed so much of their previous young life, as they ran along the side river with their high voices echoing in the place back in the old days the spent together.

And as their lips parted for air to make a way into their empty and heaving lungs, their eyes were locked and they were smiling warmly at one another.

Winry then buried her head in Ed's wide warm chest, as he snuggled deep further into the crock of her neck, placing butterfly kisses along her bare neck and shoulders, making her moan in delight.

This kiss was something they both needed to heal all of the wounds they had to endure cause of the other ones absence, of what life had hidden for them, both sad and happy moments.

They stood under the moon, the silver shimmer reflecting upon them as if they were one.

The future hiding a lot of things for them that they were oblivious of.

But now all that mattered was the warmth they enjoyed emitting from each other graceful embrace.

* * *

And so Ed and Winry finally let all their suppressed feelings out x3

Hope you liked it as much as I did ^^

Don't forget to leave a review, and also thanks for everyone who reviewed so far:

nikki114 - obsidianligt - HollyHogwartsRoar - - iTorchic - Nyanii.


End file.
